Identidades
by Von Lollipop
Summary: Ellos se conocen...pero no saben quienes son, algunas cosas pasan por casualidad y otras son simplemente inevitables.Tres hermanos, tres hermanas y las máscaras de por medio. A ellos les gusta jugar con su identidad. RRB/PPG. AU
1. Momentos

**¡Hola a todos!, pues este es mi primer fic de las PPG aquí en FF. La idea me surgió hace pocos días y puse manos a la obra para comenzarla, espero les agrade (:**

**Disclaimer: _La obra original y los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador. Esta historia esta escrita con fines de entretenimiento._**

**_..._**

_12:40 a.m - Residencia Utonio_

-Bombón…-Llamó desde la puerta una tierna voz-…ya es muy noche, creo que deberías dormirte.

La aludida suspiró hondo y levantó el hermoso vestido que se encontraba sobre la mesa de costura. Respondió con un leve "sí" a su hermana menor y se tallo sus cansados ojos con el dorso de su mano.

_-Esto no está nada bien Bombón…si te descubren podría ser tu fin, nadie te ha invitado…no deberías ir-_

Volvió a suspirar y decidió que era mejor irse a dormir. Tal vez así…las cosas se refrescaran en su cabeza.

….

_12:50 a.m - Mansión Him_

-Eso fue fabuloso Brick…eres el mejor-Dijo una chica rubia y de ojos esmeralda mientras enredaba salvajemente sus dedos entre la rebelde cabellera rojiza del joven.

El chico sonrió altaneramente y sobre las sabanas tomo a la joven por la cintura.

-Lo sé Nadine, en este país no hay nadie mejor que yo-La chica lo beso apasionadamente y el joven se dejo hacer sin oponer resistencia.

_-Perfecto Brick, otra victoria más a tu conteo. ¿Cuántas han sido en total? ¿40? ¿50?... ¡qué va!, y estoy más que seguro que mañana en la fiesta será mucho mejor…tal vez, hasta un trío.-_

El pelirrojo abrió sus inusuales ojos color fuego y pudo apreciar la cara de satisfacción de su nueva victoria. Definitivamente no había nadie mejor que él.

…

_1:15 a.m - Barrio Farden, Bar "The Glap"_

La hermosa joven de corto cabello negro giro su cabeza por décima ocasión temiendo que fueran a descubrirla.

Sabía que había tomado todas las medidas de precaución necesarias, había esperado a que sus hermanas se quedaran profundamente dormidas y había acomodado un bulto de almohadas debajo de sus sábanas de una manera tan perfecta que hasta ella misma hubiese dudado que quien dormía ahí fuera un humano.

Se había puesto un atuendo asquerosamente femenino para su gusto, pero eso era lo que quería…ser otra persona por esa noche. Se volvió a acomodar la molesta falda de mezclilla y nuevamente alisó la hermosa blusa verde que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. Para su suerte había elegido las botas de tacón más cómodas que tenía.

_-Debes de estar loca Bellota, tus hermanas podrían descubrirte en cualquier momento y la situación en tu casa no está como para que andes dando más preocupaciones. Solo a ti se te ocurre vestirte así en plena noche y venir a un bar a tomar una copa siendo menor de edad-_

Volvió a mirar por última vez el lugar y decidió tranquilizarse y pedir una copa de whiskey para ver si eso podía tranquilizarla.

….

_1:22 a.m - Barrio Farden, Bar "The Glap"_

Peino su rebelde cabello negro otra vez y tiró los restos del cigarrillo por la ventana. Se miró en el retrovisor del auto y suspiró, ¿Qué solo podía sentirse libre de esa manera?

Decidió dejar la chaqueta en el asiento trasero y pensó que sin ella su aspecto lucia un poco más clase mediero. Sonrió. Se aseguró de que el lugar fuera seguro para dejar su lujoso auto y se dirigió al pequeño bar que tenía en frente.

Sonrió al notar que nadie lo miraba extrañamente y se sintió a gusto con la idea de pasar de incógnito aquella noche.

Caminó lentamente por el bar y divisó a una hermosa chica de cabello azabache y penetrantes ojos esmeraldas en la barra. Pudo observar como giraba su cabeza como buscando algo y cruzaba sensualmente las largas y blancas piernas. Entonces decidió que le hacía falta pasar un buen rato con alguien.

Se sentó en la barra justo al lado de la belleza que acababa de encontrar cuando a ella le ponían una copa con whiskey barato enfrente. El pidió solo una cerveza y se dedico a observar como algunas gotas de alcohol resbalaban exquisitamente por los rosados y jugosos labios de la chica.

-Nada mejor que una noche de copas para relajarse ¿eh?-Dijo el joven clavando su profunda mirada de ojos verdes en la chica. Ella lo miró extrañada y al final afirmo con la cabeza.

La música inundaba suavemente el lugar y él decidió que aquella noche no saldría con las manos vacías.

Recorrió con la mirada a aquella diosa que tenía enfrente, desde su corto y liso cabello negro sujeto con un hermoso pasador esmeralda, luego sus cremosos hombros expuestos por aquella ceñida blusa verde. Pasó también la vista por la apretada falda de mezclilla y las deliciosas piernas. No pudo evitar pensar en esas interminables extremidades atadas a su cintura y esa deliciosa boca pronunciando su nombre con lujuria.

_-Butch…necesitas una mujer como está en tu cama. Todo será mucho más seguro si no sabe quien eres realmente-_

Curvo sus labios en una sonrisa ante la posibilidad, el cantinero trajo su cerveza y cuando estaba dispuesto a brindar con aquella chica, ella ya había desaparecido.

¡Maldición!...ni siquiera pudo preguntarle su nombre.

…..

_1:35 a.m - Residencia Utonio_

Giraba como loca por toda la cama y era más claro que el agua que esa noche no podría conciliar el sueño. Retiro de su cuerpo las sábanas azules y acomodo su rubio cabello.

Sentada al filo de la cama medito un poco sobre lo que podría hacer. Bombón al parecer le había hecho caso y se había acostado, ¡por fin!, pero era ella quien ahora tenía un grave problema con Morfeo.

Prendió la luz del buró y se dirigió hacia su escritorio. Encendió la portátil que tenía frente a ella.

Cuando por fin inició su sesión pensó que sería buena idea conocer a alguien interesante por Internet. La noche estaba muy entrada y, como era de esperarse, había pocas personas conectadas a su sesión.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la sesión y dar por perdida su última oportunidad de matar el tiempo observó la existencia de un correo desconocido.

-La rubia trataba de recordar a quien pertenecía ese correo pero simplemente no podía.

Se decidió a hablarle ya que era, al igual que ella, el único conectado, y así tal vez podría saciar sus dudas sobre la identidad de aquel misterioso chico.

Lo saludo amablemente y el chico le respondió el saludo. Pregunto su nombre y el misterioso joven solo le respondió que ese era un medio muy poco seguro para decirlo.

La joven se rió un poco detrás del monitor. Ella también pensaba que ese era un método bastante inseguro para conocer gente pero aquel chico tenía algo que la hacía sentir bien. Le propuso llamarse por nombres falsos, a lo que el joven solo escribió un "jeje" seguido de su propuesta: azul.

La joven rubia sonrió ante tan simple nombre y decidió que ella se llamaría azulita.

Platico durante algunas horas con aquel chico que parecía tener el mismo problema que ella, no poder dormir. Charlaron de su música favorita, películas e incluso de su escuela. Supo de él que tenían gustos muy parecidos y la misma edad.

Después de un rato de amena plática el joven escribió que tenía que irse a dormir o si no el sueño le cobraría factura entre clases. La chica rió levemente como si estuviera charlando frente a su receptor y decidió que ella también debía de hacerle caso.

_-Supongo que personas como estas solo las encuentras en Internet. ¡Hay Burbuja! Lo que daría por tener un chico así de carne y hueso.-_

Con la esperanza de algún día conocer a Azul y una estela de imágenes producidas por su imaginación se dirigió a su cama. Ella sabía que su cabeza podía producir miles de imágenes hermosas y aprovecho esa virtud para darle cuerpo e imagen vivida a aquel ciber-chico. Y fue así como logró quedarse dormida.

…

_1:40 a.m - Mansión Him_

Se aferró con fuerza a la almohada que cubría su cabeza y cerró los ojos como si eso fuera suficiente para callar los molestos sonidos provenientes de la habitación de su hermano mayor.

¡Maldición!, estúpido Brick… ¿que no simplemente podría rentar una habitación en un hotel? Él tenía clases al día siguiente y muy seguramente no podría atención porque el sueño le atacaría.

Se sentó a la orilla de la gran cama y paso sus dedos entre su rubio cabello. Prendió la portátil esperando que por lo menos encontrara algo en Internet que le distrajera. Sin importarle que solo se encontrara con el torso descubierto y unos shorts o si se encontraba a algunos de sus hermanos o a la nueva adquisición de Brick salió al pasillo para ir por un poco de leche.

De regreso a su cuarto prendió la lámpara de escritorio, se puso sus auriculares y prendió la música de su computador al máximo volumen para evitar oír los gemidos provenientes de quien sabe qué mujer que Brick había llevado a la casa.

Dio un sorbo a su vaso de leche y se dio cuenta que alguien le había mandado un mensaje instantáneo. ¿Quién demonios era ?

Le saludo amablemente y él respondió el saludo de igual manera, después le pregunto su nombre. Pensó que tal vez se trataría de una de esas trampas por internet y prefirió poner una excusa.

La chica le propuso utilizar nombres falsos para mantener la conversación y la seguridad, él acepto, y en ese momento no se le pudo haber ocurrido algo más tonto. Tenía sueño y solo pudo pensar en su color favorito: Azul. La joven se rió y escribió que en ese caso ella sería Azulita.

Mantuvo una agradable conversación con la chica mientras terminaba su vaso de leche. Por un momento se le cruzo la idea de cómo sería ella. Le parecía una chica muy amable y divertida por todo lo que estuvieron platicando.

Él le confesó que amaba la música electrónica, que su película favorita era Matrix y que iba en una preparatoria privada. Supo que ella también amaba la misma música, le encantaba la misma película y que su estatus económico era mucho más humilde, ya que iba a una preparatoria oficial.

Cerró sus ojos azules y trato de imaginar cómo sería "Azulita", su imaginación no era muy buena así que desistió de la idea algunos minutos después.

Supo que el sueño le estaba ganando la batalla y con pesar decidió despedirse de aquella chica que no conocía y esperaba algún día ver frente a frente.

Apagó la portátil y sonrió, juraría que si esa chica fuese real el haría hasta lo imposible por conquistarla. De repente escucho el sonido de un auto estacionarse y pensó que lo más probable era que su hermano Butch acabará de llegar de quien sabe qué lado a donde haya ido para perder el tiempo.

Se metió a la cama relajado por que los sonidos por fin habían cesado. Prometió conocer algún día a Azulita y así cayó en un profundo sueño.

**...**

**Bueno, este fue el prólogo ... espero les haya agradado. Poco a poco se irá desenmascarando cada una de las situaciones que aquí se plantean. Espero les haya gustado y puedan dejar reviews con su linda opinión n.n**

**Hasta luego. (:**


	2. Máscaras

**Hola a todos! (: Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews y todo su apoyo. Este será el episodio donde se aclararan algunas pequeñas dudas que dejó abiertas el primer capi, aquí sabremos un poco sobre la vida de las chicas.**

**Espero les guste (:**

**Precauciones: _Uso de mal lenguaje y Lemmon en episodios siguientes._**

**Disclaimer: _La obra original y los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador. Esta historia esta escrita con fines de entretenimiento._**

**_..._**

Guardo el lápiz labial en el bolso de cachemir y se cubrió con su paraguas. Se dirigió hacia la estación de taxis más cercana y le hizo la señal a uno para que le diera pasaje.

-¿Para donde, señorita?- Pregunto el anciano que conducía el automóvil.

Ella se acomodo el largo abrigo y los guantes de lana.

-A la 9ª con Grand, en la mansión Him-Dijo mientras observaba su imagen por el retrovisor.

Pronto giró la mirada hacia la ventanilla y observo a todas aquellas personas corriendo por la calle como si tratarán de escapar de la lluvia. Suspiró hondo y delineo con su dedo índice un corazón sobre el vaho del vidrio.

¿Cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo? ¿Sería acaso la décima? ¿o la doceava? Ya no lo recordaba con exactitud.

Esta vez las cosas eran un poco más complicadas. Había mucha seguridad y había tenido que planear todo con mucha anticipación.

Debía de recordar no entablar conversación con nadie, pasar desapercibida. Ciertamente no era algo que disfrutará, pero si era lo único que podía sacarla de aprietos.

Hizo memoria para ver si todo estaba en orden.

Al salir de su casa había dejado dinero a Burbuja para que hiciese la cena y había estado en el momento en que Bellota fue a su entrenamiento de futbol. Después se dirigió hacia el hospital donde tenían a su padre.

Ella sabía que todo lo hacía por él, por su amado padre. La renta de servicios en el hospital era muy cara y ella no tenía oportunidad de sacar seguridad social. Suspiró nuevamente.

El profesor Utonio había caído gravemente enfermo desde hacía ya 2 años, justo cuando ella cumplió los 18. Los médicos habían dicho que era una enfermedad incurable pero si controlable, y desde ese momento ella había aceptado todas las responsabilidades de su familia.

Ella, Bombón, era la que se encargaba del sustento económico de la familia, aunque para esto tuviera que recurrir a tan bajos métodos. Bellota era la que mayor tiempo ocupaba cuidando al profesor y Burbuja se ocupaba diariamente de las tareas del hogar.

A veces pensaba… ¿Cómo serían las cosas si su vida fuese un poco más holgada? ¿Si se le presentara una oportunidad única de salir de esa situación?

-Hemos llegado señorita, serían 4 dólares-Bombón pago la cantidad correspondiente y bajo volviéndose a cubrir con el paraguas.

Se quedo un tiempo observando la gran mansión. Tenía unos detalles preciosos y muy lujosos. Calculó los gastos de mantenimiento de aquella residencia y la cantidad de empleados que debían de trabajar en ella.

Inhalo el frió aire olor a lluvia. ¿Por qué los ricos se enriquecían cada vez más y los pobres, empobrecían a cada instánte?

Se dirigió al estacionamiento y espero a que algún carro llegara. Pronto se estaciono un hermoso Ferrari abriendo altaneramente sus puertas. Bombón aprovecho esto para fingir que ella también salía de aquel lujoso auto y así facilitar la entrada al recinto.

Caminó muy cerca del propietario del auto aparentando haber llegado con él.

-Buenas noches señorita-Dijo un joven vestido de smoking. Bombón tembló internamente preocupada por su identidad-¿me permitiría su abrigo y sus guantes?-pero por suerte nada pasó.

-Claro-Dijo sonriendo al atractivo joven y deposito en sus manos el largo abrigo de terciopelo y los tibios guantes, dejando ver así el maravilloso vestido rojo que ceñía su curveado cuerpo y la hacía lucir como una diosa.

El joven se retiro y ella pudo entrar a la mansión.

No pudo evitar mirar la recepción, era un lugar sumamente hermoso. Muebles de época que seguramente valían una cuantiosa fortuna y elementos ornamentales con toques de oro y piedras preciosas. Entonces pudo ver a cientos de personas con mascaras y ridículos disfraces hablar de la bolsa de valores y cosas que ella nunca había logrado entender.

Su mano se dirigió hacia su bolso y extrajo de el un hermoso antifaz rojo con detalles brillosos. Se lo coloco mientras repasa su plan una y otra vez.

Cruzó por la sala tratando de ignorar la lujuriosa mirada que le dirigían ancianos burgueses y jóvenes millonarios.

_A tu objetivo Bombón, al objetivo. Recuerda, no puedes entablar conversación con…nadie._

…

-Vaya fiesta Him, esta vez si te luciste-Pronunciaba animadamente un señor de apariencia senil y mucho vello cubriéndole el rostro.

El joven sonrió y tomo una copa de vino que le ofrecía un mesero.

-Que le puedo decir Señor Jojo, solo lo mejor para mis invitados y asociados-Dijo mientras reía altaneramente acompañado de aquel anciano.

Brick miraba el salón de un lado a otro y observaba las lujuriosas miradas que algunas invitadas le lanzaban. Algunas las ignoraba y otras las respondía con una leve sonrisa o levantando su copa elegantemente.

-¿Temporada de caza, Him?-Volvió a hablarle el anciano peludo.

-Yo diría, momento ideal para un buen juego-Sonrió y volvió a echar un vistazo a la sala. Pudo observar a una hermosa rubia caminando hacia él con una mirada cazadora. A cada contoneo de sus caderas lograba hacer danzar el exquisito vestido de diseñador que portaba. Toda una escultura.

-¿Deseas que te deje solo Him?-Pregunto el señor Jojo. Brick negó con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada del profundo escote de la rubia.

-Solo otra caza fortunas ilusa-Pronuncio mientras que ideaba un magnifico plan que incluía a la rubia y su mullida cama.

Número 46.

La joven se encontraba a pocos pasos de él cuando tropezó haciendo que el líquido que tenía en su copa manchara el traje Boss de Brick.

La chica enrojeció de la vergüenza y retrocedió hasta marcharse. El señor Jojo reía y Brick estaba más furico que el Vesubio apunto de explotar.

-Discúlpeme señor Jojo…tengo que ir a cambiarme-Dijo controlando sus impulsos para no soltarle un puñetazo a ese viejo decrépito que seguía burlándose de él.

Y con pasos rápidos se dirigió a su habitación.

….

1, 2, 3… Había perdido nuevamente la cuenta de dominadas que estaba haciendo.

No podía sacarse a ese chico de la cabeza. Lo había visto perfectamente: cabello negro y largo tomado en una coleta, hermosos ojos color esmeralda y la sonrisa más seductora que jamás hubiera visto.

¡Pero maldita sea…estaba en un bar! El lugar más inseguro para conocer a un chico.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si se trataba de un violador? ¿o de un degenerado que pretendía secuestrarla? O…¿o simplemente de un joven normal al que verdaderamente impresiono?

La chica golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano y cerró fuertemente los ojos enojada. Si ese hubiera sido el caso, perdió la oportunidad de conocer a un chico tan guapo como él.

Suspiró hondamente.

Ella no era de esas chicas que soñaran con su príncipe azul. Siempre se burlaba de sus hermanas cuando estas suspiraban por los "galanes" de las películas y los libros románticos le provocaban nauseas.

Pero ese chico…ese chico había provocado en ella algo diferente y muy extraño.

-Bah! Boberías…esto ya me suena más a las historias de Burbuja y a los libros de Bombón-Dijo para ella mientras trataba de concentrarse nuevamente en su entrenamiento.

Tomó un sorbo de agua de la pequeña botella y se pasó la toalla por la frente.

-Es hora de ir a ver a papá-Dijo sonriendo ligeramente y tomo sus cosas.

…

Tuvo que sostener su rojo vestido con las manos para evitar pisarlo, luego de este acto se hincó. Saco de su bolso el par de guantes de látex que traía y se los puso delicadamente.

Abrió el último cajón y se encontró con una parte de lo que estaba buscando.

-Perfecto-Dijo con una media sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras sostenía fuertemente los grandes fajos de billetes con ambas manos. Acto seguido los guardo en su bolso y continúo a la segunda parte del plan.

Camino lentamente para evitar que sus tacones hicieran algún ruido que pudiera delatarla y se posiciono frente al cuadro barroco. Paso sus delgados dedos por el dorado marco hasta que por fin logro encontrar el seguro que impedía la entrada a su objetivo principal.

Después de haberse deshecho de ese molesto cuadro pegó su pequeña oreja a la caja de metal que contenía el verdadero tesoro y con suma maestría sus dedos se movieron sobre aquella rueda repleta de números esperando a oír el "click" que le diera la esperanza de que su plan estuviera milagrosamente cumplido.

Cuando hubo escuchado el mágico sonido sonrió ligeramente. Se froto las manos y cerró los ojos.

-Gracias Dios…muchas gracias-Rezó con una emoción incontrolable.

Abrió la pequeña puerta de la caja plateada y la esperanza la invadió. Con todo lo que había en esa pequeña caja podría sostener a su familia por lo menos un año entero.

Antes de proceder ató su largo cabello rojizo en una coleta alta que posteriormente formo en un gran moño. Luego de esto se puso la larga peluca azabache.

Debía de tomar todas las precauciones necesarias.

Tomo aire y con suma delicadeza comenzó a introducir los múltiples fajos de billetes, las joyas y las monedas de oro a su bolso.

Cuando estuvo a punto de dejar vacía la caja fuerte de la mansión puso su atención en una pequeña cajita roja forrada en terciopelo rojo. La alcanzó estirando su blanco brazo y la abrió cuidadosamente.

-Que belleza…-Susurró al ver un sencillo pero hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un pequeño diamante rosado.-Esto debe valer una fortuna…-

Estuvo a punto de introducirlo a su bolsillo cuando escucho unos pasos y rápidamente introdujo el anillo en la caja fuerte y la cerró. Abrió el armario y se introdujo dentro de él.

-Robert…¡Ha habido un robo dentro de la sala de estudios principales!-Grito por radio un sujeto muy alto y fornido vestido con un traje negro y gafas oscuras, supuso que era un guardia de la mansión. Bombón le observo temerosa desde el armario e imploro que no la descubrieran.

El guardia salió corriendo y Bombón aprovecho este momento para salir del salón lo más sigilosamente posible.

Cuando hubo verificado que no había ningún guardia en el pasillo salió corriendo tratando de encontrar alguna salida. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente debido al nerviosismo de la chica, y ese miedo incontrolable de que alguien pudiera descubrirla. ¡Eso definitivamente no podía pasar!

…..

-Maldito vino y maldito Mojo Jojo-Susurró Brick mientras se abrochaba los últimos botones del elegante chaleco negro que se había puesto debido a que la rubia había empapado totalmente el saco anterior.

Estaba harto de estar rodeado de estúpidos burócratas hipócritas y para colmo no había conseguido conquistar a ninguna chica en lo que llevaba de la noche. Dio la vuelta al pasillo y…

-¡Maldición!-Gritó fuertemente mientras tomaba su mentón y lo sobaba a causa de aquel fuerte golpe.

Abrió los ojos ligeramente y se encontró con una hermosa imagen.

-Discúlpeme, ¡en verdad lo siento!-Gritaba desesperada aquella hermosa chica de largo vestido rojo, mascara del mismo color y largo cabello azabache.

_Brick Him…eres un hombre afortunado_

Sonrió seductoramente y se levanto ofreciéndole la mano a aquella hermosa chica para que ella también se pusiera de pie.

-Discúlpeme usted a mi señorita, yo era el que estaba distraído-Dijo mientras besaba la pequeña y delicada mano de la joven.

Era una chica preciosa, tenía una belleza arrebatadoramente inusual y ese vestido estaba aumentando su temperatura corporal a cada segundo. Era una pieza de terciopelo rojo vivo que se adhería al cuerpo de su dueña como una segunda piel, dejando ver esas deliciosas curvas. La estrecha cintura, el abdomen plano y los voluptuosos senos que parecían querer desbordarse del sugerente escote. Portaba una gran abertura por debajo de la cadera hasta el tobillo que dejaba ver la exquisita blancura de sus largas piernas.

La brillante y minimalista mascara que portaba sobre sus ojos no dejaban apreciar la belleza de estos, y el largo cabello azabache llegaba hasta la cintura cubriendo la espalda desnuda.

-Disculpe…-Dijo débilmente la chica-¿Podría mostrarme donde está el salón principal?

Brick sonrió ligeramente y le ofreció un brazo a la joven. Esta se aferro nerviosamente a él mientras giraba la vista como si temiera algo.

Puso su bolso al hombro y siguió el paso de su acompañante.

Brick la llevó hasta el salón principal donde la orquesta estaba comenzando a interpretar un sensual tango.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad-Dijo la chica nerviosa mientras giraba su cuerpo para dirigirse a la salida.

El joven notó sus intenciones y la sostuvo de la muñeca.

-¿Se va?-Preguntó sorprendido.

-Lo siento, no me puedo quedar más-Dijo desesperadamente tratando de zafarse del agarre del joven vestido de corsario.

Brick al notar las firmes intenciones de la chica la haló fuertemente hacia él y la acorralo contra su cuerpo. La chica sorprendida puso sus pequeñas manos sobre el amplio torso del chico y abrió la boca para hablar.

-Solo un baile señorita. En compensación por haberme hecho tropezar con usted-Dijo evitando que la chica pudiera reclamarle.

La dama giro su cabeza hacia todos lados y suspiro rendida.

-Está bien…pero solo un baile y me iré-Brick sonrió y rodeo su cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano la tomó de la mano.

-Perfecto-Dijo el chico.

….

La chica agarro un pequeño ramo de orégano y con sus dedos lo fue destrozando y esparciéndolos por toda la olla humeante.

-Y ahora un poco de sal…-Dijo para ella mientras vertía un poco de contenido de un pequeño bote plateado.

Acercó su rostro a la gran olla y aspiró el aroma con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Perfecto Burbuja!-Dijo sonriendo. Apagó el fuego que brotaba debajo de la olla y se limpio las manos sobre el mandil que estaba usando.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse y se puso los guantes para, enseguida, tomar la olla caliente y llevársela en dirección a la mesa.

Vio como entraba su hermana mediana con expresión cansada. Ella le sonrió amablemente y le dio la bienvenida.

-Buenas noches Bellota, ¿Cómo ha estado el entrenamiento?-Dijo la rubia mientras dejaba la olla en el centro de la mesa.

La azabache le sonrió cansada y dejo sus cosas sobre una silla.

-Muy bien, gracias Burbuja-Dijo agradeciendo las atenciones de su hermanita menor. Burbuja nunca descuidaba el hogar y siempre las recibía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

A pesar de que fuera la menor sentía como si ocupara el lugar de madre, esa madre que nunca conocieron.

-¿Me ayudarías a poner la mesa Bellota?-Pregunto la menor desde la cocina.

La azabache se dirigió a la alacena y sacó los viejos platos y vasos para ponerlos sobre la mesa.

La chica de las coletas rubias salió de la cocina con otra olla humeante llena de sopa y sirvió primero el plato de su hermana, quien ya se encontraba sentada en la mesa, y después se sirvió ella.

-¿Has ido a ver a papá?-Pregunto la menor tomando asiento.

La ojiverde sorbió la sopa y se asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-Pregunto nuevamente la rubia con un tono de preocupación.

Bellota suspiró.

-Los médicos dicen que se encuentra estable, solo espero que Bombón consiga ese trabajo que le ayude a pagar la mensualidad del hospital…los fondos del seguro ya se acabaron-Dijo la chica bajando un poco la mirada.

La pequeña estiró la mano y alcanzo el dorso de la de su hermana, acto seguido comenzó a acariciarla.

-Ya verás que Bombón conseguirá el trabajo…ella siempre consigue lo que se propone-Dijo sonriéndole a su hermana.

….

Bombón trataba de concentrarse en si los guardias todavía la buscaban, pero la respiración de ese misterioso chico contra su cuello no le ayudaba en nada.

La sostenía fuertemente de la cintura y podía sentir su atlético físico apretado contra su débil cuerpo. Tenía suerte de que la pieza fuese un tango, porque el atractivo hombre provocaba que sus piernas no le respondieran como deberían.

Ella sabía que no debía de intimar con nadie en esa fiesta, pero ese chico tenía algo que la había magnetizado totalmente a él. No sabía si era por sus lindos labios, por su cuerpo de hombre o por esa loción tan masculina que le invitaba a pegarse más a él para nunca olvidar su aroma.

Sintió como el chico subía la mano por su espalda desnuda y miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron su espina dorsal. Cerró los ojos tratando de recuperar su respiración que en ese momento se encontraba muy agitada por la cercanía con aquel misterioso hombre.

-Déjate llevar-Le dijo sensualmente al oído aquel atractivo joven mientras tomaba uno de sus muslos y la obligaba a subirlo a la altura de la cadera de él.

Tal vez había sido por la adrenalina de poder ser descubierta o por una necesidad rezagada de liberarse, pero sentía que su cuerpo se encontraba impresionantemente a gusto con aquel hombre.

Bombón sintió como era arrastrada en un sensual paso de tango y por un momento se olvido que esa noche había logrado llevar a cabo uno de sus más millonarios golpes. Suspiró contra el cuello del hombre y se pegó un poco más a él.

La canción terminó y el chico bajo delicadamente la pierna de la joven y paso sensualmente la mano desde el inicio de la espalda hasta el final de esta, logrando que la chica terminara semi-recostada sobre su brazo en un final exquisito.

Bombón abrió perezosamente los ojos como si se acabara de despertar de un hermoso y delicioso sueño y pudo ver como aquel hombre se acercaba a su rostro.

Perdida como estaba, recibió el inesperado beso de aquel atrayente desconocido.

Primero comenzó siendo un beso suave, pero inmediatamente se fue convirtiendo en un gesto mucho más apasionado que logró que aquel hombre introdujera su lengua en la boca de ella degustando cada rincón de esa deliciosa cavidad.

Bombón lo tomo de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella profundizando más el beso. Cuando la necesidad de oxígeno se hizo presente ambos se separaron.

Bombón recordó de repente lo que hacía en ese lugar y el peligro en que se encontraba.

-Tengo que irme-Dijo nerviosa. Tomo su bolso y salió corriendo de aquel lugar.

Brick se quedo atónito ante la huída de aquella que, había jurado, podría haber sido su próxima presa.

-Mierda…-Dijo por lo bajo y frunció el ceño.

**...**

**Muchas Gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado. En los capitulos que siguen sabremos más sobre la vida de los chicos (: . Ahora contesto sus reviews:**

**Maestro jedi: **Muchas gracias por el primer review! ;) Espero el capítulo te haya satisfecho, y no te preocupes que la historia va para largo.

**petalo-VJ: **Muchas gracias por leer! Espero te haya gustado el capi (:

**Floresilla 329:** Muchas gracias a todas las personalidades xD! Jajaja claro que habrá ButchXButtercup, pero más adelante además de que será una historia muy graciosa, eso te lo aseguro! xD

**OFIXD:** Gracias por leer! que bueno que te haya gustado!

**.-Eemo.-.: **Muchas gracias por el review! Aquí esta la conti! espero te haya gustado (;

**Gracias a todos los que leen el fic...espero sigan dejando sus lindos comentarios para ver en que puedo mejorar (:**

**AUf Wiedersehen! ;)**


	3. Verdades Guardadas

**¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews :) . Sé que me he tardado un poco en actualizar pero es que a veces el tiempo no me alcanza para seguir escribiendo, así que supongo les debo una disculpa.**

**Sin más demoras aquí está el nuevo capítulo. ¡Espero les guste!**

**Precauciones: **_**Uso de mal lenguaje y Lemmon en episodios siguientes.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**La obra original y los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su creador. Esta historia está escrita con fines de entretenimiento.**_

…

La joven pelirroja entró sigilosamente a su casa y dejó sus tacones en un rincón. Se quitó la larga gabardina y la dejo en el perchero que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta.

Se talló los ojos con el dorso de la mano y luchó por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-¿En qué te has metido Bombón?-Se dijo a si misma.

Subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación. Dejó el bolso que contenía su más grande logró hasta el momento, se puso el pijama y se dirigió al pasillo.

Justo cuando se dirigía a la cocina por un vaso de leche divisó una luz tenue que salía por una ranura del cuarto de su hermana menor. Fue hacía ella y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Se encontró con una hermosa chica rubia vestida con unos shorts y una camisa de tirantes. La chica estaba sentada en su escritorio leyendo algo de un grueso libro y tomando apuntes en una pequeña libreta que tenía al lado.

-Burbuja-Dijo llamando la atención de la rubia-ya es muy noche, ¿no crees que deberías descansar?-

La chica de las coletas le dirigió una hermosa y cansada sonrisa a su hermana mayor y se llevó el bolígrafo a sus labios mordiéndolo.

-Mañana tengo examen Bombón, no puedo salir mal-Le dijo a su hermana.

Bombón le sonrió maternalmente. Su hermanita era demasiado dedicada, y a pesar de todo, era la única que no tenía beca escolar.

Bellota estudiaba en una preparatoria particular por tener beca deportiva y ella estudiaba en la universidad privada por beca de excelencia académica. Sin embargo no entendía por qué su hermanita menor se había negado tantas veces a recibir la beca y aún así se esforzaba mucho más que ellas en la escuela y además hacía de ama de casa.

-Hay sopa en el frigorífico y patatas asadas en el horno para que cenes Bombón-Le dijo la chica sacando a la mayor de su ensimismamiento.

La pelirroja acarició suavemente la cabellera rubia de su hermanita, a lo que recibió una dulce sonrisa, y se dirigió a la cocina.

….

-No pudimos encontrar al delincuente señor Him-Dijo un hombre enfundado en un traje negro y con gafas del mismo color a su jefe.

El pelirrojo golpeo el escritorio con su puño y frunció el ceño con ira. Algún maldito ladrón había osado entrar a su mansión y se las había ingeniado para abrir la caja fuerte que se hallaba en su sala de estudio. Había robado todo el dinero que se encontraba ahí y en su escritorio, el cual era destinado para emergencias y se había llevado también todas las joyas excepto una…la más valiosa de todas.

-¿Están seguros que buscaron bien?-Grito nuevamente a su servicio de seguridad.

Los aludidos afirmaron con la cabeza temiendo a la reacción de si jefe. Brick Him enojado era mucho peor que un desastre natural.

-Fue muy cuidadoso señor Him. En las grabaciones no se puede distinguir una figura y no ha dejado ni una sola huella-Añadió uno de los agente provocando que al pelirrojo le saltara una vena de la sien.

Brick alzó el brazo y señalo la puerta. Los agentes entendieron perfectamente la señal y salieron del estudio cerrando la puerta de caoba negra tras ellos.

-Malditos inútiles-Susurró con furia el chico de ojos sangre.

Esa había sido una de las peores noches de su vida. No había conseguido añadir a una sola mujer a su lista y para colmo había sido víctima de un robo a manos de un ladrón profesional.

Se sentó sobre el mullido sillón de cuero que se encontraba frente a su escritorio y suspiró pesadamente. Recordó a la misteriosa azabache de vestido rojo, su hermoso cuerpo, su sensualidad al bailar aquel exquisito tango, su aroma…su beso.

Ese beso tan cargado de pasión, de furia, de desahogo. Esa manera de dejarse llevar al bailar, de estrecharse contra su cuerpo y provocarle las más profundas pasiones que nunca pudo conocer.

-Pero, ¿quién era esa mujer?-Susurró recordándola.

"Cenicienta", sonrió. Una mujer misteriosa que llegó tan repentinamente como se fue, dejándolo con ganas de un encuentro mucho más, personal.

Volvió a la realidad y vio aquella pequeña cajita de terciopelo al fondo de su, antes rebosante, caja fuerte.

-Por lo menos eso no lo han robado-Dijo mientras sonreía débilmente. Escuchó un trueno y enseguida supo que la lluvia estaba a punto de hacer su aparición.

Había sido una época de lluvias y ese era un tiempo que le recordaba mucho el pasado. Desde la muerte de su querida madre, hasta el descuido de su desobligado padre.

Desde la muerte de su esposa, el señor Him había dicho tajantemente que su fortuna solo sería heredada por sus dos primeros hijos, Brick y Butch, dejando al pequeño Boomer de lado. Además había descuidado tanto su rol en la familia que el pelirrojo había asumido un carácter de padre ante sus hermanos.

Había hecho de todo para mantener a sus hermanos en el camino correcto y estaba satisfecho con ello. Boomer, el menor, era un chico estudioso y muy inteligente, llevaba las mejores notas de su preparatoria y era estudiante de honor. Butch, sin embargo, aunque inteligente solía ser demasiado desastroso y eso es lo que había ocasionado su expulsión de tres colegios y que su hermano Brick estuviera buscando uno donde pudiera cursar su último año de preparatoria.

-Son un desastre esos dos idiotas-Dijo y después rió.

Vio hacia la ventana y observo las gotas de lluvia caer una a una chocando contra el cristal. Sonrió levemente y pensó que pocas oportunidades tenía para liberarse de tantos problemas y ser quien él era realmente.

….

Sus parpados amenazaban con cerrarse mecánicamente en cuanto ella menos lo esperara. Bostezó y se talló el ojo derecho con el dorso de su delicada mano.

Se había puesto a estudiar justo después de terminar de cenar y lavar los trastos, y de eso ya habían pasado exactamente ocho horas. Vio el reloj de pared y acepto tristemente que se quedaría estudiando hasta que la hora de irse a la escuela llegara.

Su hermana mayor había cenado y posteriormente se fue a dormir, Bellota se había dormido en cuanto acabo de cenar.

Vio su cuaderno y sonrió al notar su perfecta caligrafía. Pensó en todas aquellas veces que le habían ofrecido una beca para estudiar en distintas preparatorias privadas, ese era su sueño más grande pero prefería seguir fielmente su realidad.

Sabía que estando en una preparatoria privada no tendría tiempo de hacer los deberes del hogar ni de cuidar a su padre, por lo que rechazó todas las ofertas y prefirió seguir estudiando en una escuela oficial. Era el promedio más alto y se sentía totalmente orgullosa de ello.

Retiró un mechón rubio que cubría sus ojos y volvió a bostezar.

Recordó al chico del Internet y sonrió levemente. Era un sueño, tan amable y cálido pero a la vez tan intangible e irreal.

Suspiró cansada y siguió escribiendo. Sería un día escolar muy, muy largo.

…..

El chico cerró la bata sobre su pecho tratando de protegerse contra el frió. Vio la puerta del estudio de su hermano menor abierta y entró.

Vio al pelirrojo dormido en el sofá y sonrió amablemente.

Se quitó la bata azul que cubría su cuerpo y se la puso encima a su hermano mayor.

Se sentó en una silla y observo tranquilo una foto donde se encontraban los tres hermanos años atrás. Brick con esa mirada cargada de madurez y fuerza, Butch siempre tan tenaz y rudo, y por último él.

Nunca entendió por que su padre siempre lo hacía de lado, porque siendo más dedicado y educado que Butch tuviera más consideración con su hermano que con él. Siempre se había esforzado por ser el mejor en todo lo que hiciera, por destacar y ver si así, su padre pudiera siquiera felicitarlo. Pero eso nunca pasaba.

Suspiró cansado y vio a Brick. Sabía que desde la muerte de su madre su hermano había adoptado una personalidad cínica y altanera, pero el mejor que nadie sabía que esa no era su verdadera personalidad.

Brick era para él y para Butch como un padre. Siempre los procuraba y apoyaba en todo lo que hiciesen. Él era el que mejor se llevaba con su hermano mayor, ya que Butch continuamente tenía enfrentamientos con el pelirrojo. Brick era el único que iba a sus entregas de diplomas o a alguna premiación cuando era reconocido por algo.

Sonrió y pensó que tal vez su hermano necesitara conocer a una persona que lo pusiera en su lugar y dejara de ser tan mujeriego como venía siendo desde hace unos años.

Sintió una brisa de aire que le congelo la piel y decidió que era mejor dejar a su hermano dormir un poco. Apagó la luz y salió del estudio con cautela.

…..

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y apagó el ruidoso despertador que amenazaba con caerse de la mesa de noche.

Vio la hora en su celular y gruño al notar que tenía poco tiempo para prepararse e ir a clases. Había pasado una noche muy larga pensando en aquel misterioso hombre y recordando ese exquisito beso.

Se levantó perezosamente y fue a darse un baño.

Eligió una sencilla blusa rosa y unos pantalones capri de mezclilla. Se calzó unas sandalias rosadas mientras seguía frotando la toalla contra su cabello.

Se vio al espejo y suspiro.

Sabía que su vida no sería la más sencilla, ni que sus problemas eran los más fuertes, pero cada mañana se levantaba pensando en que lo que hacía estaba muy mal. No podía sentirse orgullosa de saberse ladrona profesional, sabía que era por una "buena causa" pero aún así esta explicación no la satisfacía.

Pensó en sus hermanitas y en su padre. Tal vez si ellas se enterarán se sentirían muy avergonzadas, y su padre podría morir.

Agitó la cabeza y apretó sus parpados para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran.

Tomó la pequeña mochila rosa y la puso sobre su hombro. Le dio un último vistazo a su pequeña casa y suspiró. Ya había dejado el dinero para Burbuja y la ropa que Bellota debía de llevarle al profesor.

Cerró con llave la puerta y se subió tranquilamente al viejo auto rojo.

Cuando hubo llegado al colegio tomó asiento y espero a que el profesor llegara. Abrió su libro, _"Verdades guardadas"_.

_Marion tampoco se sentía orgullosa de ella misma, y lo demostraba cada vez que su delicada boca se abría para mentir sobre su desdichada vida._

Bombón sintió que la mayoría del tiempo los remordimientos se empeñaban en perseguirla. Tenía solo 20 años… ¡Las cosas deberían de ser mucho más sencillas!

Tomó uno de los mechones rojizos que caían por su hombro derecho y lo comenzó a presionar contra sus labios. Desde que tenía memoria conservaba esa manía.

Siguió leyendo haciendo caso omiso de los compañeros que llegaban al aula.

De repente unas manos cubrieron su visión.

-Adivina quién soy-Pregunto divertida una delicada voz que Bombón reconoció al instante.

-Vamos Bell…ese es un juego para niños-Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo mientras la aludida destapaba sus hermosos orbes rosas.

La chica de pelo plateado y ojos grises se sentó justo al lado de ella y bufó con cansancio.

-Cielos Bombón…¿Acaso no sabes divertirte?-Pregunto con un gesto de indignación ante la ya conocida actitud de su mejor amiga.

Bombón le sonrió amigablemente y levanto el meñique de su mano derecha moviéndolo de arriba hacia abajo. Un saludo que había inventando desde que tenían 10 años.

-Tú nunca cambias-Le sonrió Bell derrotada.

Sabía que Bombón tenía que trabajar duro para poder sacar adelante a sus hermanas menores y a su padre enfermo, además de lidiar con la universidad. Ciertamente Bell la admiraba, pero a veces deseaba que su amiga saliera un poco más a divertirse, relajarse y que conociera a un chico que de verdad la amara.

-¿Y qué tal van las conquistas Bombón?-Dijo la chica de ojos grises provocando que su amiga pelirroja rodara sus ojos harta de ese tema.

-Por favor Bell, ya te he dicho que no tengo tiempo para eso-Se excuso y volvió la mirada a su libro.

Bell sonrió maléficamente y le arrebato el libro a su amiga.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasa Bell?-Pregunto enojada la pelirroja.

-¡Te tengo noticias maravillosas Bombón!-Gritó la chica del cabello plateado provocando que muchos estudiantes voltearan a verla asustados.

Bombón se abalanzo sobre ella y le cubrió la boca para evitar que armara uno de sus muy comunes escándalos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Bell?...-Pregunto susurrando Bombón mientras veía enojada a su amiga.

La chica se movía de un lado a otro y daba pequeños saltitos aumentando la tensión de la impaciente pelirroja que, a esas alturas, ya tenía los nervios hechos nudo.

-¡Te aceptaron en el despacho como practicante!-Gritó. Bombón abrió suavemente sus delgados labios rosas y sus pupilas se dilataron sorprendentemente…¿Había conseguido el trabajo que soñaba?

Bell movía frenéticamente al cabeza de arriba hacia abajo provocando que pequeños mechones de cabello plateado cubrieran su hermoso rostro.

-Me…me aceptaron-Susurró incrédulamente la pelirroja y con un gesto de extrema sorpresa.

-Así es Bombón-Le dijo mientras tocaba la mejilla de su amiga con el dedo índice-Serás la nueva practicante de abogada en el despacho-

Bombón se abalanzo contra su amiga y la tomó en un fortísimo abrazo. Bell pudo sentir las lágrimas de su amiga rodar sobre sus hombros, entonces le acarició un poco la larga cabellera roja y sonrió tranquilamente.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace con esa noticia Bell-Dijo la pelirroja separándose de su amiga y limpiando sus lágrimas.

-No hay de que Bombón…te lo mereces-Y sonrió.

Bombón sonrió ampliamente.

Sabía que con esto su vida daría un giro completo. Se había esforzado mucho por entrar a la universidad y estudiar Derecho y, ciertamente, no pensaba que un abogado honrado trabajase doble turno como ladrón profesional.

Se había empeñado en encontrar un trabajo como practicante de abogado en un despacho y Bell le había prometido ayudarle así tuviera que mover cielo, mar y tierra. Ahora podría tener un trabajo decente y su desempeño como ladrona profesional sería mucho menos importante.

Solo deseaba el bien para su familia.

-¿Y cuando puedo comenzar a trabajar Bell?-Preguntó Bombón saliendo de sus pensamientos.

La chica le sonrió amablemente, guiño un ojo y levantó el dedo meñique.

-Esta misma tarde-Dijo.

Para Bombón el día no podía ser mejor.

…

_-Ya estoy harto de todo esto-Dijo un misterioso chico mientras daba la espalda._

_Burbuja lo observó mientras sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos._

_-No…no entiendo a que te refieres-Susurró mientras se acercaba al joven y lo abrazaba por la espalda-pero sabes que siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase…-_

_La chica sintió como una suave mano tomó las suyas y las acaricio delicadamente._

_-Yo te tengo que decir algo-Pronunció el chico con una voz entrecortada-Burbuja yo…yo te..-_

-Te felicito Burbuja…tu examen nuevamente fue el mejor-Pronunció fuertemente una voz haciendo que la chica rubia se sobresaltara e interrumpiera su sueño.

Se talló los ojos fuertemente y observó a su maestra mirarla con cara alegre. No había dormido en todo la noche y había tomado una siesta en el salón después de hacer su examen.

Se ruborizó al pensar en el regaño que hubiera recibido de haberse dado cuenta alguien.

-Mu…muchas gracias maestra-Dijo la chica de ojos azules sonriendo tímidamente.

-Tengo algo que decirte Burbuja, me harías el favor de acercarte-Preguntó la maestra acomodándose las gafas.

Burbuja se retiró de su asiento y se dirigió al escritorio siendo seguida por las miradas de todos sus compañeros.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede profesora?-Pregunto Burbuja levemente recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de la mujer.

-Burbuja-comenzó-debido a tu gran desempeño escolar he decidido mandarte a participar a las olimpiadas estatales de ciencias-

Burbuja abrió suavemente sus labios en un gesto de sorpresa. Sabía que esa era una oportunidad única para demostrar ante los jueces de la asociación educativa cuan capaz era de obtener una beca y posicionarse como la chica más inteligente a nivel estatal.

Sonrió.

-¡Por supuesto maestra!, muchísimas gracias-dijo dando pequeños saltitos provocando que sus rubias coletas se movieran de arriba hacia abajo.

La maestra volvió a acomodar sus anteojos y estiró su brazo entregándole a Burbuja una pequeña papeleta blanca con algunas preguntas y espacios vacios.

-Tendrás que llenar esta forma Burbuja-Dijo amablemente.

Burbuja asintió.

-¿En dónde será la competencia?-Preguntó curiosa.

-En la preparatoria Fauber Van Ghen-Expresó la maestra mientras le sonreía a su alumna predilecta.

….

-Demonios Brick… ¿Acaso crees que eres mi dueño?-Le pregunto el moreno alzando la voz mientras fruncía el seño sumamente enojado.

El pelirrojo, quien se encontraba sentado en su cómodo sillón, froto su cien y cruzo la pierna. Sabía de antemano que darle la noticia a su hermano menor iba a ocasionar un gran disgusto en este y ya se había hecho a la idea de una pelea.

Trato de relajarse lo más que pudo, pero simplemente Butch no le daba alternativas.

-¿Qué es lo que esperabas que hiciera Butch? ¿Qué te dejara sin estudiar? –Dijo dirigiéndole una mirada retadora a su hermano menor-Sabes perfectamente que me fastidia el hecho de que andes por quién sabe dónde perdiendo el tiempo toda la noche-

Butch lo miró enojado.

-Tienes que aprender que en esta vida hay cosas más importantes que tener sexo todas las noches con prostitutas-Dijo Brick.

-Tú no tienes cara para venir a reclamarme esas cosas Brick-gritó el azabache furioso mientras señalaba despectivamente a su pelirrojo hermano mayor-¿Acaso tú no te acuestas con mujeres todas las noches?-

Brick frunció el seño. Tomó un cigarrillo entre sus labios y lo encendió dirigiéndole una mirada aterradora a su hermano.

-No estamos hablando de mí Butch-Dijo tratando de mantener la compostura y no romperle el cuello a su hermano menor.

Butch golpeó con el puño el escritorio de caoba negra de su hermano. Sabía que Brick se preocupaba por ellos, pero algo que Butch Him no soportaba es que tomaran desiciones que le correspondían solamente a él.

-¡Carajo Brick!...¡No eres nuestro maldito padre!-Gritó furioso provocando la ira de su hermano.

Brick se levantó rápidamente y golpeó su escritorio con la palma de la mano.

-¡No me hablas en ese tono Butch!-Gritó-Y no te estoy preguntando…Irás a estudiar a la preparatoria Wellton quieras o no-

Butch tomó aire. Sabía que cuando su hermano enfurecía y tomaba una decisión era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Había sido expulsado de tres preparatorias anteriormente y solo le faltaba cursas su último año. Había pensado en conseguir un trabajo pero no había contado con la obstinación de su hermano mayor de que ambos menores, Boomer y él, concluyeran sus estudios con honores.

Se dirigió a la salida y cerró la puerta fuertemente tras de él.

Sabía que quería a Brick, después de todo eran hermanos. Pero sus personalidades retadoras y obstinadas les impedían llevar una relación amable como la que Boomer y el pelirrojo parecían tener.

Estaba harto de todo eso. Harto de tener que soportar el maldito perfeccionismo que invadía cada rincón de la mansión. Harto de ser el segundo heredero del multimillonario Him. Harto de ser el hermano del famoso abogado, Brick, y del estudiante de honor, Boomer.

Harto de llevar una vida llena de presión que solo parecía querer asfixiarlo a como diera lugar.

A veces, solo a veces desearía ser una persona normal, con una familia normal; hermanos normales, un padre amoroso y…una madre viva.

Deseaba tener a alguien que lo comprendiera, que lo apoyara…que no se pasara noche y día reprochándole su comportamiento o sus malas notas.

-¿Te encuentras bien Butch?-Oyó una voz el azabache.

Giró la vista y pudo observar a su hermano menor. Boomer le miraba con una expresión preocupada inundando sus azules orbes. Butch retiró la vista.

-Si Boomer, estoy bien-dijo-nada que importe realmente-

Boomer observó como su hermano mayor caminaba hacia su habitación y se encerraba en esta. Seguramente habría discutido de nuevo con Brick.

Negó con la cabeza para sí mismo. Sabía que poco podía hacer para unir a sus hermanos, pero a veces deseaba que las cosas fueran más sencillas.

Saco de su mochila una papeleta y la observó detenidamente.

-Tengo que demostrar que puedo ser un triunfador-Dijo.

Guardo resignado la papeleta en su mochila, papeleta que rezaba: **"Competencias estatales de Ciencia".**

…

**Wu! ¿Qué tal les ha parecido el capítulo? Cabe resaltar que Burbuja no sabe que la preparatoria donde serán las olimpiadas es la misma preparatoria donde estudia su ciber-amor ;)**

**¿Qué pasará cuando nuestros "azulitos" se encuentren?**

**Jojo…Muchas situaciones interesantes se vendrán en los próximos capítulos. Ahora, a contestar reviews:**

**Floresilla329: **Muchas gracias por leer mi historia!, me alegra mucho que te guste el fic. No tengo tanta experiencia…pero me gusta hacer las cosas lo mejor que puedo n/n.

**Pétalo-VJ: **Que bueno que te haya gustado!...la mayoría de la historia está enfocada en la pareja BrickXBloss sin perder, claro está, el protagonismo de las otras chicas. Espero este capítulo te haya gustado!

**OFIXD: **Que bien que te haya gustado la descripción!...Espero ir mejorando cada vez más y si hay algo que tenga que corregir no duden en hacérmelo saber. :)

**.-Eemo.-.: **Ya verás que habrá más BubblesXBoomer..y será un encuentro muy especial :) Jejeje. Muchas gracias por tus reviews!

**Angelic-bloody-night: **Muchas gracias por tu review! Espero te haya gustado este cap!

**LiL EmO: **Gracias por leer!...Espero la historia cumpla con todas tus exigencias jejeje.

**BrickxBloss-Reds: **Ya verás lo que pasará entre nuestros rojitos! Jejeje…espero te haya gustado este capi :)

**Y a todos los que leen este fic muchas gracias! Espero sus reviews, comentarios y sugerencias :)**

**Auf Wiedersehen!**


End file.
